The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods to service an electronic device.
Quality control procedures for servicing an electronic device such as a smartphone, tablet, and PDA often include removing personal and proprietary content from the electronic device, re-configuring hardware, software, and/or firmware running on the electronic device, and/or installing new software and/or firmware on the electronic device. A procedure to service the electronic device may be based on the make and model of the electronic device, the physical condition of the electronic device, and one or more manufacturer, vendor, customer, and/or service technician specified criteria. Given that each of the foregoing requirements should be satisfied in order to successfully service the electronic device, manually servicing the electronic device may be error prone. Further, manually servicing multiple electronic devices would not only be error prone, but would also be proportionally more time consuming.
Some quality control procedures utilize a test station to automatically service the electronic device, thereby reducing technician error. However, different makes and device models of electronic devices may have conflicting setup procedures and may require different hardware components to configure the respective electronic devices. As such, it may be difficult for the test station to service multiple makes and device models of electronic devices in accordance with each respective electronic device's desired setup.